general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Forging Alliances
This is the third episode of the A New Life Season Two, and the eleventh episode overall. "Answer me or I'll fucking shoot you!" ordered the black guy. ---- "Easy there! We don't want any trouble!" said Angela, trying to calm the men. "Neither do us. That's why you should turn around and get on your way." replied the caucasian man. ""Turn around and get on your way"? We can't just let they go, Jim. These two can come back later, with more people, and fuck us!" said the black dude to the other man. He tought about it for a moment and asked: "You're alone? Do you have anyone more? A group?" "Yes..." replied Pete. The black man shouted "I knew it!". Pete hurriedly added after seeing his reaction: "But we're all good people. We have a little boy with us, and a mentally unstable girl." "And a wounded man." added Angela. "You have a wounded man? What happened to him?" asked the blonde woman. "Some crazy guy shot him while we were searching a house for supplies." answered Pete. "I don't buy this bullshit." said the black man, still pointing his Glock at Pete's head. "Jim... Ty... Maybe... Maybe I could take a look at him? If he was shot, the wound can get really bad, and I don't suppose they have someone with medical experience with them. Do you?" asked her. "No..." answered Angela. "I'm not wasting medical supplies on a man we don't even know." harshly said Jim. "C'mon Jim... We got PLENTY of this stuff here... What harm can it do help another guy?" said the younger man with the fedora, getting in the discussion. "A no is a no, Matthew. For what we know, the wounded guy can be that shitface Nigel." replied Jim. "We're not with Nigel. Really, I swear. We encountered Nigel and his group... I can guarantee you, we're not like him. That type of people make me sick." said Pete, remembering of the bald bandit who menacingly tried to get to Nate. "We're not going to hurt you people. We're just looking for a place to stay. We left our camp near Atlanta because it wasn't safe for us. And Leon was shot like an hour ago, please help us..." begged Angela. "You're... Really not with Bandit Nigel?" asked them Jim. "No, we're really not." answered Pete. "What happened when you encountered him, then?" asked Ty, still doubtful and still pointing his gun at Pete "Nigel ain't the type of man who let a group get away. Was he the one who shot your nigga?" "No, he wasn't. We..." started Pete, but got interrupted. "We handled them. Really well, I might add." said Angela, pointing the rifle on her back. "You KILLED him?" asked Jim, surprised. "Fucking nice, dude." said Matthew, giving away a support smile. "We did what we had to. It was him or us." said Pete. "Damn..." sighed Ty, surprised and not believing in what he just heard. "Ok. Go out there and bring the rest of your people in. Jessie will have a look at the guy who was shot." said Jim, finally "But you let your weapons at the entrance. You try anything funny, and you won't leave here." "We have a deal." said Pete. ---- Pete and Angela went back to the minivan and told the group about what happened inside. They decided to accept the terms and meet with Jim's group inside the restaurant. "You heard the man last time. Let your weapons at the table." said Tyrone, pointing to the porter table. "I think I'll hold onto my sidearm, thank you." said Barry, refusing to surrender his Hi-Power. "Yeah, I'll keep mine too." said Kurt. "I thought you said we had a deal." angrily said Jim to Pete. "We have one. Let me deal with them." he replied. "Come on Barry, don't be such a clod. Look at this place, it got everything. Is big, protected, and it haves food. They even have a nurse for Leon. If we pull ourselves the right cards, we can make this a place we can stay." "Then why that guy looks like he wants to blow my face away with his gun?" asked Barry, referring to Tyrone. "Can you just listen to me for once?" asked Pete, annoyed "These people look good, but you need to colaborate, or else we'll just get thrown out of here and be forced to go on the road again." Barry and Tyrone stared at each other for a moment. Neither one trusted each other, but Barry eventually realized that Pete was right. With some effort, they could make that place their new home. "Okay then. But I better get it back later." he said, unholstering the pistol and putting it at the table. "Of course." said Jim, not so tense now. "Is that everything?" "The melee weapons are at the van. Hatchet, crowbar, some old wrenches..." answered Kurt. "Good. Now if you want, I can show you my little business." said Jim, opening his arms and showing the restaurant "This old thing was everything I had before this thing started." "Can you have a look at him now? I think the idiot made it start bleeding again with all his fuss." asked Angela. "For fucks sake, I'm fine!" complained Leon. "Sure, come here." said Jessie. ---- The nurse took Leon away from the group and leaded him to a nearby long table. He sat on it, still unwilling to accept any help. "Can you take off your shirt, please?" she asked. "It will be way more simple than holding it up." "Fine." grunted Leon, taking it off. His chest was so full of scars from cuts and other gunshots that there was apparently no place left untouched on it. Jessie blushed a little when she saw his muscles, but she immediately turned her attention at the bloody bandage on his waist. "Who did this? The bandage, I mean." she asked. "Angela. The red-headed one." he answered. "Seriously, you're worrying too much. As you can see, this ain't my first shot." "I don't think so." said her, removing the bandage. "God, this looks bad. I'm sure she did all she could, but a gunshot isn't something you can just patch with a bandage. Can you lie down at the table, please? This is going to burn a little." she said, letting a small dose of peroxide fall on the wound. It start bubbling. "Shiiiiiit..." hissed Leon, biting his lips, holding a scream. "Not so tough now, huh?" she asked, laughing a little. "I'm going to give you some morphine. You'll be a little dazzled for a while, but you won't feel when I take off the bullet. You'll need some antibiotics and a lot of rest. Thankfully, you can get it all here." she said, smiling as she grabbed a morphine shot. ---- Kurt and Pete were talking by the entrance door, while the rest of the group were walking around the place with Jim. Matthew and Nate were enthusiastically talking about something that Pete believed to be anime, in a near table. "So, what's the deal of these people? Are they good?" asked Kurt, suspicious about the people. "I think so. The girl and the youngster are definitely good people, you can see in their faces." said Pete, looking at Matthew and Jessie, still patching up a now unconscious Leon. "Yeah, but how about the other two? The black dude and the leader guy? How did they reacted when you got inside?" asked Kurt. "They pointed their guns at my head. Can't blame them, though, I'd do the same if two people I never saw before just entered in my shelter." Pete replied "They were reluctant to help us at first... Thought we were bandits. Second time this happens today." said him, remembering the encounter with Diego. "I don't buy the black one. What’s-his-name. He gave me the deadly eye when we walked in, he doesn't trust us, and I don't trust him." said Kurt, glaring at Tyrone, who was by himself, checking the ammo of his group. "Old Tyrone, huh?" said a voice behind them. It was Matthew. "Is nothing personal, trust me. He does that with everyone he doesn't know. When I came here, he was all like "this guy will get us killed" and shit. Still a nice guy, though. When you get to know him." "And you are?" asked him Kurt. "Name's Matthew. I was talking to your little brother, we have tons in common, can you believe it? Nice kid. Damn nice kid" he said "Man I wish I still had those old Yu-Gi-Oh cards, so we could play together. That'd be real fun. Oh yeah." "...And that's about cover." said Jim, getting close to where the guys were. "I'm sorry we were a little harsh to you people at the start, but you're welcome to stay here, at least until your man feels well again." "Thanks, Jim. It feels good to be out of the road." said Pete. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison (No Lines) *Barry *Leon Carter Also Starring: *Jim *Tyrone *Sarah (No Lines) Co-Stars: *Matthew *Jessie Deaths None